Electrical or electromechanical converter systems for vehicles are known in prior art and are for instance used to convert electrical energy for the propulsion of a so-called electric vehicle into mechanical driving energy. In another application, electromechanical converter systems in vehicles are being used to generate electrical energy from mechanical work. This includes for example motor vehicle generators that generate electrical energy from the work of a combustion engine for the supply of electrical wheel drives (range extender).
Due to increasing energy prices, a variety of vehicle types have been refined quite recently, such as for example electric cars, but also novel types have been introduced, particularly in the area of light electric vehicles. In addition to electric bicycles, also referred to as “e-bikes”, now also electric scooters and electric mopeds suitable for daily use are available. These are generally completely or partially powered by electrical energy via an electromechanical converter system, such as an electric motor.
A particular type of a light electric vehicle is a so-called “hybrid e-bike” which is at least partially propelled by electrical energy, but can generally also be propelled aided by muscular power of a user. Especially with the latter vehicle type, also electromechanical converter systems operating as generators can be used in addition to electric motors to convert the mechanical energy generated by the user into electrical energy and to either supply this energy directly to a motor or to store it temporarily.
Electromechanical converter systems currently available are however not ideally adapted for the use in an electric vehicle and especially in a light electric vehicle and often exhibit only inadequate efficiency. However, especially the efficiency determines the range of the vehicle, relevant in practice.
Common converter systems, as for instance wheel hub motors, generate high temperatures during operation due to their design, resulting in high maintenance costs with a short service life of the converter system.